Heat in Jasper
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: It's back!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dominance**

_**This story goes out to the Eliminators, especially catspats31, who have been so kind as to threaten me and my account.**_

**ENJOY! :)**

It was a beautiful day in the majestic place known as Jasper Park. The sun, rising slowly into the sky, warmed the land perfectly with its radiant touch, and everywhere the park was alive with the songs of spring. The birds sang it in the canopies of the trees, the squirrels barked it as they scampered through the brush and pillaged it of its bountiful berry crop, and the wind carried with it a breath of life so pure and sweet it was almost intoxicating.

The day was so tranquil and everything so still, almost as though the earth itself was lulled into sedation by the atmosphere which it had so proudly created, but despite the tranquility and serenity of the park, negative energy buzzed in its interior as wolves from all over the park were washed into madness by the poisonous cloud which had settled over them.

Salty was particularly disturbed by this cloud which surrounded the park, because he knew, even though this was his first time playing the game, that the female heat cycle had arrived, and that on this day morals and common sense would be thrown to the wind by desire, and all that would remain would be a ravenous hunger to be settled by any means necessary.

And he knew that for some, those who were lucky enough to be currently tied down in a relationship, this was not such a big deal, as the day would be business as usual, just with an erotic twist, but for the unfortunate singles, like him, the only thing to be left in the wake of mating season was a whole mess of trouble, and he wanted no part of it.

He had sensed its imminent arrival early on in the week, as he was certain others did as well, but was confident that when it did come, he would be ready to seal himself off in his den until the crisis was over.

Little did he know that the heat had a tendency to strike like a terrible tornado, hitting without warning and without mercy.

He first realized that something was terribly wrong when he was midway through his weekly bath and detected a scent on the air which immediately tapped into the deepest recessions of instinct in his mind. The scent hit him like a wave, causing his entire body to be consumed by the sudden rush of testosterone and endorphins as they clashed to arouse his sex drive. The thought of sex tainted his every thought, and sought to drive his every action until he found what he wanted and took it, whether it was consensual or not.

But he knew that he had to be strong, and he knew that he had to fight the urge, because if he didn't, there would be a litter of Salty Jr.s running amuck and he would have absolutely no idea how to raise them.

He did not want that, and he was certain that the mother or the rest of the park did not want that, so just as soon as he detected the scent, he dropped what he was doing and began to make a beeline for his den with the hope that he could make it there before trouble tracked him down.

But unfortunately trouble had a way of keeping itself one step ahead of his game.

Two pairs of hungry eyes watched his every move from their hiding spot behind the bushes on the side of the path which led to the stream, plotting the perfect moment to strike him down and make him theirs. They knew that timing was everything, as they had positioned themselves in a place past which they knew he would have to walk, but they could not move too soon lest they wanted to blow this whole operation and be without a fuck buddy to settle their needs.

One female of a faded red hue shifted her hind quarters tumultuously, as the waiting and the desire had grown too much for her to bear, and began to rise so that she may pounce, but she was checked by a harsh whisper from her friend.

"Not yet," she scolded, arresting her friend's motion with her paw and pushing her down once more.

The commotion caught Salty's ears and caused him to pause momentarily to assay his surroundings.

"Hello?" he called nervously, as the scent of heat had seemed to grow stronger since he started on his way home, "is there anyone there?"

He waited for a moment longer, but when he heard no reply, he continued on, as he knew that the longer he remained outside of his den, the more likely it was for trouble to find him.

The closer he got to his home from the stream the more paranoid he became, as he was certain that he was being watched, and by the time he drew into striking range, he was traveling at a brisk jog.

The two girls crouched low and waited, then, as he became broad-sided to them, they leapt out from the bushes and tackled him to the ground.

Salty was so surprised by the sudden assault that his attempt to scream became choked up in his throat and all he could do was fall to the ground; but once he hit, he came back to life and began to struggle to break free.

"Come on, Candy," Sweets grunted, struggling to hold his body down, "hold him."

"I'm trying," Candy cried, "but he's a little bit stronger than I had previously thought."

Sweets smiled as she attempted to restrain his thrashing shoulders then licked her lips.

"That's fine," she replied sleazily, "I like a good, strong lover."

Salty's eyes widened and finally he was able to find his voice, but as soon as he opened up his mouth to cry out for help, a rock was shoved into his mouth and his plead for assistance was cut off.

"Uh-uh-uh," Sweets said, running her claw over the fur on his chest, "we can't have any of that."

She then turned to Candy once more as Salty began to struggle.

"Candy, could you be a dear and go fetch me some vines?"

Candy nodded and released Salty to go find some vines so that they may tie their victim down, but once she was off of him, he tasted freedom and kicked Sweets off, but he severely underestimated the strength and will of a bitch in heat, and quickly found himself pinned once more.

"Now, now, Salty," she crooned, grinding on his sheath, "don't be rude. We haven't even had a chance to show you our hospitality yet."

Salty grunted through the gag in his mouth, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I'm back," Candy called, causing Sweets to turn to her.

Salty began to struggle one final time to break free, as he knew that once the vines were fastened around his paws that would be it, but little did he know that continuing to fight was the biggest mistake he could have made.

"I can't hold him," Sweets groaned, struggling to keep him restrained, "Candy, hurry up!"

"I can't," she cried, trying to wrap the vines around his flailing paws, "he won't stop squirming!"

Sweets huffed in annoyance and looked to her right, finding a softball sized rock then used it to administer a blow to the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

Salty's body went limp immediately and Sweets smiled.

"Sorry, baby, but we are a little it too impatient to keep fighting with you."

Salty's eyes fluttered open with a groan, and when he found himself in a den, he briefly thought that it was all a bad dream, but when the scent of heat flooded into his nostrils and he heard the rapid panting of his excited trappers, it all came rushing back to him like a tidal wave.

He tensed and tried to flee, but realized quickly that escape would not be an option when he found himself bound by his paws to four posts, revealing his underside in a fashion that left him completely vulnerable to the will of the two females.

"Ah good you're awake," Sweets said with a smile, walking over and straddling his body.

"Now the fun can begin," Candy purred, circling around to his head and brushing her tail under his chin.

Salty attempted to beg once more or to talk some sense into them, but found that the rock which had once muted his voice before he had been knocked out had been replaced by vines which had been tied around his muzzle.

"Oh right," Sweets said, licking his nose, "how silly of us." She then used her claws to cut the vines from around his mouth. "We'll need that tongue."

As soon as the vines were removed and his mouth was freed, he attempted to speak, but before the first word could pass his lips, Candy sat on his face, pressing her baking folds up against his cold nose.

Salty tried to fight it at first, but her persistence proved too much for him to overcome, so eventually he gave up and allowed his tongue to pass his lips and onto hers.

Candy shuttered upon feeling the sensation of his textured tongue as it teased her folds and let out a soft moan.

He hated that such thoughts would enter his mind in a situation like this, but he was now beginning to understand why everybody called her Candy, because her taste was like that of the most delectable treat he had ever found, and despite what the sensible part of his head told him, he could not stop drinking.

Unbeknownst to him, or to the girls, the more he got into it with Candy's pussy, the more his cock began to slide out of his sheath until Sweets felt it poke her thigh.

"Candy, it's working," she called excitedly, then began to slide her way down his body, "keep it up."

"No problem there," she purred through a moan, "he's got an amazing tongue."

Sweets smiled.

"Does he?" she asked.

Her friend only nodded, too lost in ecstasy to conjure words.

"Well," Sweets said, turning her nose down toward his ever-lengthening cock, "so do I."

Salty's ears perked up into attention as she said these words and he stiffened momentarily when he felt Sweets' tongue run up the length of his cock.

This action caused the blood flow to his wolfhood to increase tenfold and as a result, it slid the rest of the way out of his sheath.

"Woah," she said in amazement as she stared at its size, for she could tell by looking at his sheath that he had some size to him, but she never realized that it was that big.

"What... is it?" Candy panted, then began to scream as she felt her orgasm begin to rise.

"He's got a gigantic cock," Sweets replied, still awed over the prize which they had scored.

"Ohhh yeah!" Candy groaned, squirting her cum all over Salty's face, "oh fuck."

Salty coughed slightly, being taken off guard by the suddenness of her orgasm, but swallowed what had entered his mouth and began to lick at what coated his muzzle greedily.

It was by this time that Sweets could not stand to look at his cock any longer, because if she did she would go mad with want.

With one motion, she engorged his entire length, sucking his cock down into her gullet until her lips touched his knot.

This experience was all so new to Salty, as he was a virgin, so when he felt his head poke into her throat and then go past it as she literally swallowed it, he groaned in ecstasy as this was the best thing to have ever happened to him.

By this time, Candy had removed herself from his face and now fell in at her friend's side, watching her as she sucked his cock dry.

Down she went, turning her head left and right at the base, then twisting slightly as she went up, alternating speeds and patterns so as to assure that the stimulation that her lover experienced was never quite the same. Candy sat aside, watching for as long as she could, but after about two minutes had passed, she grew tired of being out of the fun and scooted in closer to Sweets' side.

"Come on now, Sweets," she purred excitedly, "don't be selfish. I'm hungry, too."

Sweets nodded then pulled off with a slurp.

"Go for it," she said, allowing her friend to get in on the fun.

Candy took her position before his cock and gave it a kiss before sucking it into her throat, but as she did this, she felt another pleasurable sensation coming from his ballsack. He craned his neck forward to see what was going on and found that Sweets had begun to lick and suck on his balls while Candy worked his cock.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, lost entirely in the bliss of what he was feeling, "god damn."

Candy's rhythm was slightly different than Sweets', and her blowjobs were a bit sloppier, but Salty did not mind it at all, as the excess saliva provided more lubricant and allowed less friction as her lips passed over his member.

Ten minutes passed before the two finally stopped and looked up to Salty, who panted heavily, clenching his paws into the ground.

"Shall we cut him free?" Candy asked Sweets.

Salty's ears perked up when he heard them mention cutting him loose, but now he was so pumped that he did not want to leave. If they could suck such mean dick, he could only imagine how good they were at fucking.

Sweets mulled the question over in her mind, running her eyes up and down Salty's body a few times then she shook her head.

"Nah," she replied, "I'm gonna saddle this one."

Candy nodded and stood aside as Sweets once again straddled Salty's body.

Salty trembled excitedly as she leaned forward and locked lips with him, then pulled away when he felt her paw wrap around his cock.

Sweets smiled sleazily as she aligned his cock with her pussy then began to slowly seat herself, pushing it in.

Salty grunted as he felt his cock enter the tight hole and leaned his head back as the warmth and moisture began to slowly engulf it.

"God damn," he groaned, looking up at Sweets and staring at her sleek body, "you're so fucking hot."

Sweets nodded, moaning softly, then began to bounce on his dick, going all the way up its length then stopping once she felt his knot hit her folds.

This was by far the biggest cock she had ever taken, and she had taken a few in her time, and the way that it filled her up caused her to begin to moan loudly, as the pleasure was unlike anything she had experienced before.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, "oh, fuck yeah! Mmm!"

Salty lied there on the ground with his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, as all of his previous apprehensions had faded. Right now in this moment he did not care what the future brought. He was enjoying himself far too much to worry about what today might precipitate.

With this in mind, he began to rock with her, timing his thrusts so that each time she came down on his knot, he pushed his cock up and into her pussy, causing her to shriek with pleasure.

"Fuck me, Salty," she cried, clenching the fur on his chest with her paws, "oh, yes, yes, yes!"

Candy lied on the ground off to the side, watching the way her friend took his cock, and pleasuring herself with her pads. She rubbed her walls and teased her clit, and since she knew what she liked, she was able to stimulate herself quite well, but this would only due for so long. She needed that cock in her soon, before she completely lost her mind.

Sweets lied her chest flat onto Salty's, grounding her paws on each side of his body so that he could really work her g spot, and work it he did.

Even though he was a virgin, he seemed to be a natural at fucking, knowing exactly where and exactly when to hit, and this in turn caused Sweets to shriek in a way that she had never done before. Her voice started off normal, but as he continued to fuck her, it became higher and higher in pitch until she was almost squeaking with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Salty," she cried, "you're gonna make me cum!"

Salty clenched his teeth together and sped up, fucking her so fast that his hips were almost a blur.

"Oh!" Sweets cried, pinching her eyes closed and lowering her head, "yes, yes, fuck me! Ahhhhhhh!"

With that last shrill outcry, her juices squirted violently from her clit, filling her up even further until she reached her maximum capacity, as his clock was so big that it did not allow any drainage whatsoever.

"Fuck yeah," she panted, leaning forward and licking Salty's muzzle.

Not two seconds after she did this, though, she was forcefully removed from his cock, causing all of her juices to splash out onto Salty's inner thighs, and cast aside.

"What the hell, Candy?" she asked angrily, turning an icy glare to her friend.

"Sorry," Candy apologized, aligning Salty's cock with her hole, "I couldn't stand to watch any longer."

Sweets growled slightly, but after a second, she chuckled, because had the roles been reversed, she probably would have done the same thing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said through the cracks of a laugh.

"Oh fuck," Candy moaned as she slid her way down onto his cock, "it's alright," she panted, "it was worth it."

Sweets smiled and watched as her friend's pussy was being split in half by Salty's cock and wished that she could still be on it, because she wanted so badly to take his knot, but fair was fair.

"Just make sure that I get some of that cum," she reminded, "that good fucking made me thirsty."

Candy nodded, running her paws over Salty's chest as she rode his throbbing member.

"Oh yes," she moaned, "fuck me baby! Mmph! Fuck yeah!"

Salty growled softly as she bounced and began to fuck her as he had done to Sweets previously, only this time, there would be a different outcome.

Candy screamed and moaned as his cock ripped into her pussy, then suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she leapt off of him and fell to the ground where she began to jerk and roll like she had been possessed.

Salty panicked when he saw this for fear that he had done something to hurt her.

"Holy fuck," he cried, "I'm sorry! I-"

"Don't worry," Sweets said to him, trying to calm him down, "I've only seen this happen one other time, but you've made her experience a body orgasm."

"A what?" Salty asked.

"It's an orgasm that essentially affects your whole body," she explained, "she'll be fine."

Salty turned his eyes over to where Candy now lied still, panting heavily.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Of course," Sweets replied, stroking his cock with her paw, "trust me."

Salty regarded Candy briefly for a moment longer then relaxed, allowing his head to fall back once more.

"Now," Sweets said, licking his cock, "where were we?"

Without another word, she sucked Salty's cock into her mouth and swallowed his head once more, now trying with everything she had to make him cum, because she knew that it was a well-deserved treat after all they had gone through to get to this point.

She bobbed her head up and down, twisting her paw in a corkscrew fashion around his cock to increase stimulation, but wanted to take her time so that her friend could have time to recover, because she knew that she deserved some as well. It took Candy another three minutes to come to once more, and when she did, Sweets stopped and turned to her.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted, "would you like to finish him off?"

Candy nodded and dragged herself over to him then began to work with her magical mouth once more, sucking on his cock with no shame whatsoever. She drooled and slurped as she sucked his member down into her throat then, after about five minutes, she felt Salty's legs begin to stiffen and heard his breaths beginning to palpitate.

"Fuck, Candy," he groaned, "I'm gonna cum!"

Candy smiled and pulled away as her friend coddled up beside her, then began to use her paw to beat him off.

Salty's paws clenched into fists and he began to groan, letting them know that the time was near, so they both pressed their faces close together and stuck out their tongues, waiting thirstily for their sticky, white reward.

Salty growled, pinched his eyes tightly closed, and then with a series of violent throbs from his cock, he shot rope after sticky rope of his cum into the girls' mouths and all over their faces, covering their eyes and noses in globs of white.

Once the last of his cum fired from his tool and his orgasm subsided, he peeled his eyelids open to find the two girls in the process of licking the cum from off of each other's faces and he smiled.

"I take it you had fun," Sweets said, closing her eye as Candy's tongue swept over it, cleaning it of the cum.

Salty could only nod and smiled stupidly, allowing a chuckle to tickle his throat.

"We're definitely gonna have to do this again sometime," Candy said, rising to her feet and cutting the vines from off of his paws.

Once Salty was free, he sat up, rubbing his wrists where the vines once restrained him, then turned up to the two females.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

Sweets shook her head with a smile.

"No, it is we who should be thanking you," she said.

"Now get going," Candy instructed softly, "before somebody sees you."

Salty nodded and rolled over onto his paws then walked out, smiling broadly as his cock finally retreated back into its sheath.

_**I've been nice, but now you've forced my hand. You can't stop me. You can only make this matter worse. Go ahead and tattle on me to the Mods; have me shut down for all I care, but the name Mojo will not fade from this archive because of you. It will only grow stronger. I'll ask you politely one more time to please back off and leave me alone, or else I'll make you the laughing stock of the whole archive.**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 2: A Crazy Evening.**_


	2. A Crazy Evening

**Chapter 2: A Crazy Evening.**

**Thanks to all who read and a special thanks to those who reviewed. **

**You wanted it, so here it is. Chapter two on this non-stop lemon train.**

Winston knew that he had to keep a low profile that day and remain primarily in his den as he knew what could happen to him if he were to be caught beyond the safety of its walls and would only leave if it was absolutely necessary, but he knew that not even that would keep him safe, because his den would only protect him from other females- not his wife.

Any other day if she were to come to him and say "let's do it" he would be on her without a second thought, but today was a different story. On any other day the experience would be enjoyable, but on this day she always went completely nuts, and last time he was lucky to still have a dick after she was finished with him.

He truly wished not to duplicate such an occasion today, so he had made a few prior preparations, but he somehow knew that any attempt he would make to fight her off would only forgo the inevitable, and result only in his eventual defeat... But at least nobody could ever call him a quitter, right?

These thoughts crossed his mind as he silently crept toward the front of the den and away from his mate, for he wished not to disturb her, at least until that crazy bitch was properly restrained, so on paws which were lighter than feathers, he skulked to the front of the den, hell bent upon collecting the lengths of vines which he had cut and brought in last night after he had drugged her and she had gone to sleep.

He briefly wondered why he had taken so long to restrain her, as common sense would dictate that he would have tied her up as soon as he administered the sleeping agent, but he figured that he had all the time in the world, as he had given her twice the dosage required to knock her out for the night, so there was no hurry, and he had other things that he needed to take care of, like making sure through wary peeks over the ledge that everything was alright down in the valley.

But now that his previous engagements were seen to, he could focus on keeping his wolfhood intact. He crept to the mouth of the den and collected the vines in his mouth then turned to his mate. But as he watched her sleep, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, as he hated that he should have to do such a thing to her.

But he knew that it had to be done. He just hoped that she could forgive him once the heat wore off.

He sighed and began to approach her, but as he took his third step, her eyes fluttered open and, with a soft groan, her body stirred.

"Crap," he muttered, stopping immediately in his tracks.

"Winston?" she asked, turning her eyes groggily over to him.

Winston quickly separated himself from the vines, as he knew that the jig was up and he did not want to anger her then feigned a smile.

"Hey," he said nervously.

Eve began to press herself slowly to her paws, but as her body was righted into its proper, upright position, she was suddenly blasted by a rush of energy. Her hormones spiked and she became engulfed by the desire to fuck.

"That time already?" she asked, allowing a smile to creep across her lips as she turned to her mate, "awesome."

Without a word, and without allowing even another second to go by, she leapt to her paws and launched herself at him.

Winston did not even have the time to cry out before he was taken to the ground and before he could even comprehend what it was that was happening to him, he felt his wife's tongue beginning to brush quickly over his member, demanding that it show itself so she may satisfy her desires.

Winston was completely defenseless against his wife and felt blood beginning to rush into his aged member, causing it to crown in his sheath, but it did not go much further for quite some time.

"Come on, honey," Eve crooned, encouragingly, "I know you've still got it in you."

But it still didn't happen, so she scowled.

"Alright, looks like we're gonna do it the hard way," she said, taking her paw and forcing his sheath back, exposing his flaccid cock completely.

Winston tensed, because the experience was painful, but he dared not struggle through fear of hurting himself further and simply lied there as his wife took his cock into her mouth, but it still refused to erect.

Feeling frustration overpowering her, she then straddled his body, holding his cock up by its base.

"You'd better get it up, or I'll tear it off," she warned, sitting on his waist and pushing his limp cock into her pussy.

Winston groaned as he felt it enter and felt panic begin to set it, because he was almost certain that in the heat of the moment, she would be a woman of her word, and he really did not want that to happen.

Eve moaned softly as she felt his cock enter her, because at least she had something inside of her, but what he offered her presently just was not enough to satisfy. She needed him to get up, otherwise, having him inside of her would be pointless.

"You are trying my patience," she growled, glaring down into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he cried, "I'm trying, but it's kinda hard with you threatening to rip my dick off!"

Eve sighed.

"Fine," she said resentfully, "we'll try it your way."

With that said, she simply sat there, waiting impatiently for something to happen.

Once the pressure was backed off, Winston closed his eyes, trying to relax so he could focus, because at his age, getting an up required all of his concentration.

Alright, focus, man. This is it, the big leagues. Either you come to life now, or you will be without sex for the rest of your life. You're inside of your wife right now. Yes, she's gained a little weight since you married her, but she is still an amazing fuck. Don't you want to experience that again?

All it takes is a little bit of blood, and- yes! It's working!

As Winston continued to dwell on the thought of how great a fuck his wife was, he felt blood begin to rush to his cock and felt it begin to throb as life was birthed into it.

Eve felt the throb and knew that it was working, and shivered with excitement, knowing what was in store for her today, because her mate knew exactly how to please her.

"Come on, honey," she said, massaging the fur on his chest with her pads, "fuck me good."

Winston smiled dubiously up at her, feeling his erection grow, and as it increased in size, Eve began to moan, feeling it as it expanded and pushed itself further into her.

Finally, it reached its point of full erection, and Eve smiled, biting her lower lip.

"Do it," she commanded, "fuck me!"

Winston nodded and got to his feet as his wife rolled over onto her back, exposing her beautiful set of nipples and glistening folds, which waited just for him.

He gazed excitedly down upon her body, for, even though she had put on a little bit of extra weight in her years, she was still beautiful in his eyes, and lowered his muzzle toward her wanting pussy, but Eve stopped him.

"Never mind that," she panted, pushing his muzzle away with her paw, "just put it in me, now!"

Winston jumped slightly as she snapped at him, because that particular vocalization always frightened him, no matter how many times he had heard it, but quickly recovered and positioned his body over her so that he may enter her, and after gaining control of his cock which swung and throbbed between his legs, he aligned it with her hungry pussy and pushed slowly into her.

"Yes," Eve growled, feeling her lover's cock force its way into her.

Winston groaned, feeling his cock becoming engulfed in warmth and moisture then once he was in all the way to the knot, he paused for a moment, repositioned his stance, then began to slowly thrust her.

"Yes," Eve moaned, rubbing her belly with her paws and exciting each of her ten nipples, "oh, Winston!"

Winston smiled and began to speed up, thrusting her at a moderate pace which was not too strenuous for him, but still provided his wife the the pleasure she desired.

Eve moaned softly as she felt him increase his speed, then cried out when he hit her g-spot, something that he was very good at, but when he struck it a fourth time, her sex drive suddenly went berserk and she pushed him off of her.

"Eve, what's-"

"Shut up," she barked, rolling over onto her paws and lifting her tail to the side, "fuck me now, and no more of this slow shit. Give me all you've fucking got!"

Winston hesitated for a moment.

"Do it now!" Eve demanded, impatiently.

Winston jumped at her angry outburst and quickly leapt upon her back.

"Put it in me!" Eve ordered, her pussy literally dripping with want.

Winston aligned himself with her entrance and shoved his way quickly into her then began to fuck her, but clearly it was not up to Eve's standards, because she turned and growled at him. Winston, fearing her sexual wrath, got the message and sped up, fucking her with such great ferocity that his hips were almost a blur.

Contented, Eve sighed and lowered her head with a smile, then began to moan.

"Oh yes, Winston!" she cried, flexing her claws into the dirt, "fuck me good!"

Winston panted, his core burning, but he was not going to stop.

And a part of him wondered why he stuck around so long and allowed himself to take such punishment from her. After all, he was the man in the relationship. Maybe there was something about her that really turned him on when she bossed him around.

"Focus!" Eve barked, jerking his attention back to her.

"Yup," he thought with a smile, "that's definitely it."

He wrapped his paws tighter around her waist and continued to pound away at her folds, fucking her so hard that juices began to spray onto his thighs each time their hips connected.

"Oh yes!" Eve cried, her voice taking on a higher octave, "yes, yes yes, yes, yes!"

"I love it when you yell," Winston panted, using his pads to pinch her nipples and nibbling on the her ear.

Eve shuddered with ecstasy, causing the fur on her spine to stand on end, and she lowered the front of her body, lifting her rear higher into the air so that her mate could really work his magic on her g-spot.

Winston, knowing exactly where and when to hit her, pounded her in that sensitive spot so effectively that Eve's screams became shrill squeals.

"Oh god Winston," she purred loudly, feeling her pussy beginning to contact, "keep going! Ugh God!"

Winston felt her pussy contracting and knew that he was getting close to making her cum, so he cranked it up to ten and broke off the knob, fucking her harder and faster than he even he thought he was capable.

"Oh fuck!" Eve shrieked, "oh fuck, Winston, I'm gonna cum!"

Winston heard and smiled through a grimace, feeling the juices beginning to flow more freely with each contraction, and then...

"Oh fuck! Oh yes! Oh FUUCCKK-UH!"

Winston felt a sudden rush of fluids strike his cock which was so powerful that when he pulled back to thrust into her again, they forced it out of her pussy and still had enough energy to spray onto his waist and thighs.

Eve stood panting in the wake of her orgasm, her juices still dripping from her pussy, and Winston took this as an opportunity to get some much deserved rest, laying his chest down onto her rump and back.

But this did not last long, as Eve turned to face him.

"Your turn," she panted, "get onto your back."

Winston did as he was told, though he moved slowly due to his fatigue, and removed himself from his wife's back, then sprawled out onto his back.

Eve smiled and turned to him with rubbery legs then lowered her mouth toward his cock, which waited just for her.

She started by rubbing it gently with her paw, then gave it a slow lick from bottom to top, and finally she sucked it into her mouth, going all the way down to the knot before going back up.

Winston groaned as she felt him suck his cock and closed his eyes, indulging himself in the pleasure that he was receiving. Like he knew how to do to her, she knew exactly what he liked. She started off slowly, using her paw to gently fondle his ballsack, but as time drew on, she sped up and changed her routine up, making it so that she never did the same thing for more than about thirty seconds.

Winston's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth and he panted, enjoying every second of it, but after about ten minutes, much to his dismay, he felt her lift her lips from his cock.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what was wrong, but was quickly pushed flat once more when his wife straddled his body and sat down on his cock once more then began to bounce on it.

"Oh yes," she moaned, tilting her head back and rubbing her body with her paws.

Winston smiled and placed his paws on her hips and stared at her as she worked him over, watching her teats, which were swollen by the heat, bounce with in sync with her rhythm.

"I love you so much," he said to her, sliding his paws up and giving two of them a soft squeeze with his paws.

"I love you... too," Eve panted, grinding his cock on the inside of her pussy.

Winston smiled and lowered his paws once more then began to thrust against the rhythm of her bouncing, causing Eve to groan.

"You know just how to fuck me," she crooned, leaning down and kissing his lips.

Winston kissed back and sped up his thrusts while they were in this position, fucking her so hard that his balls slapped her ass. This caused Eve to moan in his mouth and dig her claws into his shoulders, but Winston did not mind, because it was all part of the fun.

"Ah! Yes!" Eve cried, sliding her claws down his arms, "yes!"

Winston panted, ignoring the burn in his core, because there was a much more pleasurable burn beginning to rise from his cock.

"Eve, I'm gonna cum," he panted, wrapping his paws around behind her back and digging his claws into her back.

Eve heard and moaned then began to rock with him, wanting his knot.

Winston's grip tightened and so did hers as his knot rapidly slapped against her walls, gaining further entrance with each time it hit, until finally Winston couldn't take it anymore. With one incredibly forceful lunge of his hips and a downward push on his mate's body, his knot entered her with a pop and he howled as his cum fired off into her, filling her to the point where she thought she would pop.

"Oh... yeah..." Eve purred, releasing her grip.

Winston panted and released his grip as his eighth and final rope of cum shot from his cock and lied on the ground panting.

"You're just as amazing as the day I married you," he said with a lazy smile.

Eve grinned and turned her head to him then gave him a kiss.

"I love you so much," she panted, depositing her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Fun Lover.**


	3. The Fun Lover

**Chapter 3: The Fun Lover**

_**As the old saying goes: "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade."**_

_**As Cave Johnson, a man who was dealt some incredibly unfortunate lemons, bitterly says: "When life gives you lemons, burn life's house down."**_

_**I, though, am a mere product of life; so when I give you lemons, don't make lemonade or burn my house down. Just have fun.**_

_**Back by popular demand: Heat in Jasper!**_

Humphrey was literally buzzing with excitement, as he knew that today was the day: the start of mating season. He sat on his haunches in the middle of their den, keeping his eyes fixed on the shadows, because he knew that she always came home when they touched the mouth of the den, and with each minute that passed, his excitement continued to grow.

He had waited for this day for his entire life, and now that it had finally arrived, he could hardly believe that it was real. In less than five minutes, he and Kate would mate for the first time, something he had wanted to do since the day he met her. But back then, the fantasy revolved around simply getting with her, because what male wouldn't want to get under that tail?

But as he matured, and as he better got to know her, he realized that there was something more that he wanted from her than sex alone. He did not know it then, but that thing that he desired was her love, and it was not until she left for Alpha School, and the longing for her return grew so great that it literally made him sick that he realized that she was the one with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life, and that he would do anything at all to assure her happiness. The sex became a secondary thought, but now that the moment had come, it was all he could think about.

He just worried in the back of his mind, though, that he would do something wrong which would wind up hurting her because he knew that he had not the first idea about how to love a woman. He had kissed her and they had each performed oral on each other before this, but she insisted that they wait until mating season, because she wanted to do it right, so that was as far as they had ever gotten. What they were about to do now, was enter a whole new level of intercourse, and he just worried that he would wind up disappointing her. After all, this was supposed to be the best day of her life, so what would happen if it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be? What if, when it was all said and done, he was smiling like a fool, while she lied there dissatisfied?

He wasn't going to lie to himself. He wasn't the most "gifted" male in the park, and had, in fact, always thought of himself as rather small in erectile stature. Of course, there were those wolves who would swear up and down that size did not matter, and that it was all about how one would use his dick, but he was not so sure. To be completely frank, he had always seen it as a lie that females told their male partners to make them feel better about themselves while they screwed around behind their mans' backs with somebody who had a bigger dick.

He really did not want it to come to that. He loved Kate, and he could not bear the thought of her sneaking around with somebody behind his back, but he trusted her, because he knew that she loved him, too, so maybe, just maybe, he would be enough for her.

He was pulled away from his perturbing thoughts when a familiar scent drew near to his den, accompanied by another scent which he was not directly familiar with, but knew instinctively as heat.

He felt his heart rate spike, because he knew that the time had come and rose to his feet, ready to greet her as he did every day.

He felt his anticipation grow with each second that passed until he saw her round the corner of the den and step inside.

"Hey, baby," he greeted and moved forward to embrace her, doing his best to keep this greeting routine, a task which was made quite difficult by the overwhelming scent in the den.

Kate smiled and accepted his embrace, wrapping her neck around his and depositing it on his opposite shoulder.

"Hey," she replied softly.

"How was work?" Humphrey asked casually as he pulled away.

"Hard," she admitted with a sigh.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Humphrey replied, flattening his ears, "what happened?"

"Well, nothing really happened," she replied, then allowed a sleazy smirk to form on her lips, "it was just hard to focus on the job when the only thing I could think about was fucking you tonight."

Humphrey's eyes widened upon hearing this and he felt a tingle in his genitalia.

"Is that right?" he asked with a smile, though inside he was incredibly nervous.

Kate smiled sexily and brushed underneath his neck, making sure to exaggerate the presence of her tail as it passed under his chin, because she knew how crazy it made him.

"Oh yeah," she purred, looking over her lover with great desire burning in her gaze.

Humphrey felt a chill run up and down his spine as she brushed beneath his chin and leaned to follow her tail, an action which Kate knew would occur. She purred softly as she rounded behind his back, and slid across his right shoulder, then once she reached this point, she knew he was hers, and used his now lack of balance to push him onto his back.

Surprised, Humphrey hit the ground with a soft "oof" and moved to reposition himself, but before he could lift his body three inches off of the ground, Kate straddled his body with her forelegs and planted her lips passionately onto his.

Humphrey smiled and allowed his lips to become firm as well and returned the kiss, wrapping his paws around behind her shoulders and beginning to pull her down close to his body. Kate giggled softly and pulled away a few inches, then continued to kiss him as their bodies melded, sliding her tongue against his lips. Humphrey granted her passage into his mouth and she entered, brushing her tongue lightly against his, then began to retreat. Humphrey followed at this moment with his tongue and slid it into the opening she had created between her lips. There, their tongues collided and slid against one another passionately.

Humphrey felt his apprehensions beginning to slowly slip away as he and his mate kissed, and within a minute, his cock was crowning a few inches out of its sheath.

Kate felt something poke her stomach and giggled softly, then pulled away and stared down at Humphrey, who smiled admiringly up at her. He could not even begin to describe just how blessed he was to have a wolf like Kate as his mate. She was absolutely stunning in every aspect of the term, and he loved everything about her from that angelic, devil's smile of hers which drove him crazy, to the soft, adorable sounds she made while she slept.

Kate smiled in return as she ran her paws through the fur on his chest then caressed the side of his muzzle with her tongue.

"I love you so much, Humphrey," she crooned, feeling her heart literally explode with passion.

"I love you more today than I did yesterday, but not as much as I will tomorrow," Humphrey replied, holding her tight, "or for all days to come. Until the moment arrives when I draw my final breath and kiss your lips for the last time, I will only continue to love you more."

Kate chuckled softly as tears filled her eyes, and she smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me, you cheeseball," she said and planted her lips onto his.

Humphrey returned the kiss passionately and began to rub her sides with his paws as he did so, and after about thirty seconds, Kate pulled off and began to slide her way down to his sheath, which bulged as his cock began to slowly slide out. She took a moment to stare then used her paw to rub along his sheath, which caused Humphrey to pant softly as his cock began to erect further.

Kate grinned as she watched her man's tool become hard, then fell into licking it. With a giggle, she ran her tongue up its length then back once more. Then she moved up toward the head of his cock and began to draw circles around its girth with her tongue.

Humphrey lied on the ground, staring up at her as she worked and caressed her cheek with his paw.

"You like that?" she asked him softly.

Humphrey nodded, panting breathlessly.

"Oh yeah," he replied, running his paw along her face slowly.

Kate smirked then allowed her teeth to part and took her lover's cock into her mouth.

"Gah," Humphrey groaned as he felt her mouth engulf his wolf.

Kate continued to take him in until her lips touched his knot then paused for a moment and lifted her mouth until her lips were wrapped around the base of his engorged head before going down once more.

Humphrey smiled as he lied on the ground and draped his paws gently onto the back of Kate's head while she worked.

Kate bobbed her head up and down slowly at first, then sped up after about a minute so as to stimulate her partner further.

"Oh yeah," Humphrey groaned and began to stroke the back of her neck slowly.

Kate smiled and changed tactics again. This time when she reached the head of his penis, she gripped his shaft gently with her paw and ran it down his length as her lips moved once more toward his knot. Once her paw contacted his inflamed orb, she flattened it and allowed her lips to rest atop of it, then turned her head slightly from side to side, causing the head of Humphrey's wolf to rub pleasurably against the back of her mouth, and this pattern she continued for another few minutes, starting slow, then gaining speed. After about five minutes, she mixed things up once more and pulled off of his cock then began to lick at his swollen knot before running her tongue up the length of his shaft once more and finally taking it into her mouth once more.

Humphrey panted softly as his lover worked her magic with his cock, then tensed as a sensation which was greater than any he had previously experienced so far today began to rise.

"Kate, I'm gonna cum," he groaned.

Kate smiled, her mouth still full with his cock, then pulled away so that her open mouth hovered about three inches above his tip and began to quickly jerk him off with her paw.

Humphrey's panting increased in speed until finally, with a great throb of his cock, the first string of cum shot forth from his tip.

The first string hit its mark, firing directly into Kate's waiting mouth, but the second aimed high and draped along her muzzle while the third strand hit her chin. Kate giggled and fixed her position so that the fourth and fifth strands hit their target perfectly, then, when his orgasm finally subsided, she smirked sexily and swallowed the succulent treat which her mate had provided for her, then wiped her muzzle and chin with her paw.

"Look at this mess you made," she teased as she licked the sticky, white substance from her paw.

"Well it's not my fault," Humphrey panted with a smile, "I was having the sexiest wolf in the world sucking me off, what was did you think would happen?"

Kate smirked and ran her eyes down upon her lover's cock once more, finding a thin strand to be hanging off, so she used her digit to wipe it clean and licked it up greedily.

"You make a good point," she began, licking her lips, "but you know what I'm thinking?"

Humphrey smirked and propped himself up onto his elbows.

"What's that?" he asked, hoping that the real fun was about to begin.

Kate smirked and rolled over onto her back, then opened up her hind legs.

"I'm thinking that you could do even better," she purred, using one of the digits on her paw to excite her moistening pussy.

Humphrey smiled, because he knew that the time had almost arrived, and rolled onto his paws, then slowly approached.

Kate smiled as he paused before her and removed her paw, ready to receive the touch of her lover's tongue.

Humphrey hovered over her for a moment, panting hard then lowered his lips to her walls and administered the first, soft lick.

Kate shuddered as she felt his cold nose brush against her clitoris, then tilted back her head and began to pant as his textured tongue began to glide between her lips.

"Mph," she whimpered as his tongue brushed against her swollen clit then placed her paws on the back of his head.

Humphrey smiled and dove in again, passing his tongue over her more slowly this time, then used it to begin flicking her tiny, pink pearl.

"Yes, Humphrey," Kate panted as her juices began to leak from within her walls, "ohh."

Humphrey smirked and plunged his tongue in a short way, then pulled out and smiled dubiously as an idea came to mind. He took only a moment to lick his lips clean of her succulent secretions before going in again, and this time, he focused all of his attention on her clit. He knew that tonight was a special night, so why not really do his best to make it as memorable as possible for not only himself, but for her as well?

He lowered his muzzle slowly toward her again, then used his tongue to expertly spell out his name, then hers on her swollen orb, and finished off by writing "forever."

Kate moaned softly as he did this, as this was something that he had never done before, and clenched the fur on the back of his head in her paws.

"Yes, Humphrey," she panted, "just like that."

Humphrey smirked and ran his eyes up his mate's stomach until they found purchase upon her lovely face, then went back to work, spelling out between her walls the vows he said to her on the day they wed.

At first, Kate was unaware of what it was that he was doing, as she was too lost in bliss to realize the romantic thing which he had done, but when he pulled away and straddled her body, and their eyes met did he reiterate them once more.

"Kate, the only adventure I shall ever experience which will be greater than the one we shared on our journey back from Idaho, will be the one I shall share with you as my mate," he crooned, "You are, and always have been, the light of my life, and even from the day I first met you, I knew that I was truly blessed to-"

Kate cut him off by placing her paw gently against his lips.

"You talk too much," she purred with a teary smile, then moved her eyes down to the member which swung between his legs.

Without a word, she leaned in and locked lips with Humphrey, then began to pull him down slowly upon her chest. Humphrey lowered himself down with her, but paused briefly when he felt Kate reach down and take the base of his cock into her paw. His heart raced as he felt her align it, then began to pull him closer, as he knew that, at last, the moment had arrived. His chest made contact with hers and he felt the tip of his cock land between the lips of her waiting pussy, and he heard Kate gasp. He wanted so bad to jam his way into her and go to town, as this was the moment he had waited for, for his entire life, but he had heard others say that sometimes the first experience for females is painful, especially if the male is too rough, and hurting Kate was the absolute last thing that he wanted, so he refrained himself from giving into the urge which instinct so aggressively tried to convince him to do and grasped her paw with his.

"Are you ready?" he asked her softly and gave her paw a soft squeeze.

Kate bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I'm ready," she whispered and squeezed his paw.

Humphrey nodded and then slowly pushed his way inside of her virgin walls, causing Kate to gasp and her body to arch upwards beneath his. Humphrey entered about three inches into her before his cock hit her hymen, the sacred barrier which marked her virginity, then gently pushed his way through it with a pop.

"Ah!" Kate cried and squeezed his paw tightly as tears began to well up in her eyes, causing him to pause.

"Shh," Humphrey crooned as he licked the tears from her eyes, "it's okay, Kate. It'll only hurt for a little while."

Kate sniffled and opened her teary eyes so they locked with her lover's and she nodded. She felt so safe, so comfortable with him, and this helped significantly to calm her down.

Humphrey remained where he was for a moment, then slowly pushed in the rest of the way.

Kate squeaked and clenched her teeth together as she felt the rest of his length enter her and squeezed his paw tightly again as more tears fell from her eyes.

Humphrey again was there to dry them with a gentle, loving tongue, and continued to croon soft words of comfort into her ear.

"It's going to be okay, Kate," he whispered, "it's almost over."

Kate nodded, though her body remained tense and she sniffled.

"I love you so much, Humphrey," she panted in pain.

"I love you, too, Kate," Humphrey replied, then pulled half way out.

On his member, there was a thin coat of blood from the moment when he took her virginity, but he was not worried, as he expected this to happen. He paused for a moment to allow his mate time to acclimate to the change, then slowly pushed back in.

Kate sucked in air through tightly clenched teeth and grasped her mate's paw tighter as she felt his member cross once more into uncharted territory.

The sensation that Humphrey felt as his cock reached into her was unlike any could have ever dreamed. She was so warm, and wet, and tight, and her newly opened walls clenched around the head of his penis in a fashion which offered for him the greatest pleasure he had yet to know; but there was something more than that which made this experience that much better for him. She was his. His wildest fantasies had come true, and perhaps the greatest feeling of all was knowing that he now had new dreams to chase with her by his side.

Humphrey leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers as he pulled out yet again, then pushed back in as he now took on a steady pace.

The experience was still a cause of pain for Kate, but this pain was slowly starting to fade as Humphrey continued to make sweet, gentle love to her. She allowed her lips to become firm and returned the kiss as Humphrey's thrusts became steady, and it was at this point that finally the pain subsided and pleasure steadily began to take its place.

Humphrey felt her body relax and felt the grip of her paw loosen, so he removed his paw and placed it on the ground beside her, then pulled away from the kiss so that he may admire the beautiful woman who lied beneath him.

Kate's eyes remained closed and her claws began to dig into the dirt on the floor of the den as she released her first, soft moan. Humphrey smiled as he saw her face pinch in pleasure and as her moan floated into his ears, and he continued on, now at a slightly greater speed. Kate's body rocked back and forth on the floor beneath him with the rhythm of his thrusting and she bit her lower lip.

"Yes, Humphrey," she panted softly as she ran her paws along her stomach, "oh yes."

"I love you so much, Kate," Humphrey whispered passionately as his thrusting increased in speed.

Kate wrapped her paws around behind his back and flexed her claws into his fur as her pleasure increased.

"Oh god, Humphrey," she moaned as she dug her claws into his skin, "you feel so good inside of me."

Humphrey panted as he continued to thrust at her moist folds, then turned his muzzle down to her chest so he may tend to one of her many, excited nipples. Kate's back arched upward from the floor as she felt her mate's lips fix around her nipple, then bit her bottom lip with a croon as his textured tongue began to flick it. If there was anything that Humphrey did better than anybody else in the park, it was use his tongue as an instrument of pleasure, as no matter where he employed its services, the experience she received would be unimaginable. In fact, if anyone were to ask, she would say that his tongue was her favorite part of the equation in the process of making love, because, even if he was not the largest male in the pack, he made up for it with a tongue of gold.

Humphrey's tongue drew circles around her hardened nipple and he sucked on it ever so gently, then he moved on to the next. Kate whimpered softly as the combination of his pussy-work and tonguemanship flooded incredible sensations over her entire body, and soon a new sensation began to rise.

She knew as soon as she felt the clench that she was drawing close to her orgasm, as she had experienced these wonderful occurrences at his paw before, but she could tell by the sudden, violent emergence of such a sensation that this orgasm would be the most incredible feeling she had yet to experience.

Humphrey felt the clench and felt the production of her fluids increase and knew that she was already drawing near to her first intercourse-induced orgasm. He grinned and lifted his head so that he may gaze down upon his mate and relish in her pleasure as her orgasm reached its peek, and began to thrust fast and hard into her. He could feel the head of his penis scrape the top of her vaginal canal, right where her sweet spot lied, and knew that soon he would push her over the edge.

He felt her legs become tense beneath him and saw her face pinch tightly together. Her breath began to quiver and she moaned choppily as the sensation began to intensify, then, as the sudden rise mere moments before climaxed rushed over her body, her moans increased in volume until, with one shrill cry, her fluids exploded from her folds and began to leak out of the hairline seams between her lover's wonderful cock and her tight walls.

Humphrey paused and panted hard as he watched his mate come down from her orgasm, then saw her smile and release a satisfied, quivering, breath.

"Humphrey," she panted and placed a trembling paw on his shoulder, "that was incredible."

Humphrey smiled and allowed his tongue to loll out of the front of his mouth.

"I always aim to please my alpha," he replied.

Kate chuckled and lowered her paw as her body continued to recover from the incredible endeavor it recently faced, then rubbed her clit gently.

"Good boy," she purred happily, "now, how 'bout we do this right?"

Humphrey was slightly confused by what she had said, but he made no attempt to resist as she gently began to push him off of her.

Humphrey removed himself and felt his penis slip easily out of her slick folds, then watched as what fluids could not escape seeped slowly from her lips to the ground.

Kate stared at him for a moment then licked her lips as she rolled unsteadily to her paws, then turned around so that her rear was to her mate.

"Come on, my sexy omega," she purred as she moved her tail to the side, "give me all that you've got."

Humphrey gawked at the wonderful gift she was presenting to him for a moment, but before he could even comprehend the motion, instinct carried his forelegs up to her beautiful rump and he deposited himself along her back.

Kate grunted slightly and shifted her stance so that she may better support his weight then turned to him with an expectant pant.

"Do it," she commanded.

Humphrey nodded and aligned himself with her entrance then pushed slowly in until his inflated knot contacted her moist walls.

Kate crooned softly as she felt him enter her and lowered her head.

"Oh yes," she purred.

Humphrey took this is his cue to begin and started to thrust himself into her slowly.

Kate bit her lower lip and released a soft moan, as the difference of stimulation in this position was extraordinary. In this position, no matter where he would thrust, his penis would would strike her g-spot ever so pleasurably.

Humphrey shifted his position upon her back and widened his stance then began to thrust her harder.

Kate shot her head up and released a howl as he began to pound her in the way of the beast, and found primitive instincts of her own beginning to surface once more.

She growled softly as her mate continued to pound away at her and began to rock hard against each of his thrusts.

"Oh yes, Humphrey," she cried, "fuck me! Yes-s-s-s!"

Humphrey growled and tightened his grip around her waist as he continued to drive his cock deep into her baking folds.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight, Kate," he groaned, "fuck."

Kate bit her lip as she attempted to suppress her moans, but released a loud shriek as she lowered her head.

"You like that pussy, don't you Humphrey!" she cried, "you chased it all your life, and now you've finally got it!"

Humphrey panted and growled as he continued to drill into her, then shifted as his libido completely overtook his mind.

Kate was at first confused by the shift, as it seemed unnecessary, but when she felt his paws land between her shoulder blades and felt him force her chest onto the floor, she gasped in surprise.

"Humphrey, what are you-" she argued as she struggled to break free from his grasp, but she cut herself off as a new sensation of pleasure washed over her and relaxed.

Humphrey grunted as her butt lifted higher in the air and Kate released a cry as his cock reached deeper inside of her, then panted as that familiar sensation began to rise.

"Keep going Humphrey!" she screamed, "I'm almost there!"

Humphrey groaned and gritted his teeth as he, too, felt his own orgasm begin to rise.

"Fuck, Kate, me too!" he groaned.

"I want your knot!" she begged, "please, fill me up!"

Humphrey nodded and stood to deliver as he thrust upon her harder and faster than he had ever done before.

Kate cried out in ecstasy and began to rock with his thrusting, though this task was made difficult by the amount of pressure he applied to her back.

"Come on, Humphrey!" she moaned, "I know you can do it!"

The time was drawing near, and if he did not get it into her soon, it would be too late.

Humphrey pinched his eyes tightly together and put everything he had into his next few thrusts.

He felt his engorged knot slap the outside of her walls, then with the next, he felt her pussy expand as half of his orb forced its way inside.

Both of them were on the brink of explosion. It was now or never.

"Come on, Humphrey!"

Humphrey released a loud groan as he felt himself begin to fall over the top, and with one last thrust, he felt a pop as his knot was swallowed by her pussy.

Kate gasped as she felt him enter her, then grimaced as she felt her mate's claws dig into her shoulders.

Humphrey's eyes screwed themselves shut, then, with a load groan, eight ropes of cum fired off deep into Kate's walls.

Kate moaned as she felt his cum unload into her and that was when she, too, went over the edge.

She lifted her head and unleashed a deafening howl as her fluids exploded inside of her, but on account of Humphrey's knot blocking their only portal to the outside world, they had nowhere else to go but backward and sideways.

Never before had Kate felt so full, and the sensation of being filled to the brim almost put her over the edge yet a third time, but she was grateful that it didn't, as she felt as though she were about to pop.

In the wake of their orgasms, the pair panted and drool dripped from the tips of lolling tongues, Kate's to the floor of the den, and Humphrey's to the small of Kate's back. For a moment, the two simply remained in the position in which they finished, as they lacked the energy to move, but after about a minute, when both of their orgasms subsided completely, Kate chuckled.

"Alright, killer, you can let me up now," she teased.

Humphrey grinned sheepishly and pushed himself off of her so that he stood to her side at an angle and Kate starkly pushed her chest up from the ground.

"Sorry," Humphrey apologized as he shifted his position so they now stood in the tied position, "I don't know what came over me."

Kate panted and slowly began to lower herself to the ground, as her trembling legs lacked the strength to support her own weight. Humphrey, having no other option, followed suit.

"It's alright," she replied as she deposited her chin on the ground between her paws, "in fact, I actually kinda liked it when you dominated me."

Humphrey's right eyebrow lifted and a throb occurred in his cock as her words entered his ears.

"Is that so?" he asked breathlessly.

Kate nodded.

"Oh yeah," she replied, "next time, I wanna do things rough."

Humphrey's left eyebrow then perked and he lifted his head to face her.

"Rough?" he asked.

Kate lifted her head and faced him as well, then nodded.

"Rough," she said firmly, then lowered her head once more.

Humphrey slowly lowered his head to his paws once more and already, he could begin to imagine what knotty things would occur in this den next year, when the heat cycle would make its return.

_**This chapter was long overdue, I know, but hopefully the product was worth the wait. And guess what, this story has only just begun. Stick around for the next installment "The Truth About White," where we discover just how dirty our innocent flower can be.**_


	4. The Truth About White

**_Hey hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter and an exciting lemon package jam packed with three more lemons to make you smile. I wanted to give you guys something for Christmas, and what better gift to give than a collection of sweet, juicy lemons for you guys to enjoy?_ **

**Chapter 4: The Truth About White**

Excited paws carried Garth on his way as he made for his and Lilly's patch of grass that evening, because, based on the succulent scents which wafted into his nose, he knew that at last mating season had arrived. Already he could imagine the tender affection that he and Lilly would share as they both, for the first time, consummated their relationship, and he could hardly wait to express to her exactly how much she meant to him tonight, in the most sacred of ways.

He had planned this evening for a long time now, and he had it set in his mind that the scene would play out just like a long lost love story as he, the rogue sinner, made sweet love to his better half. His mate's beauty knew no end, and her innocence was as delicate as the fragile flower after which she was named, but he never once took into account that the heat might bring a change in precious Lilly the likes of which he had never seen.

A portion of the leg-high grass was compacted into a trail by the constant traffic of their varied departures and arrivals, and up ahead, where the grass would cover his back, was a hole which had been cleared of vegetation. This was the portal into their private world, where the two had forged from the foliage a comfortable dwelling among the natural elements. It wasn't Garth's initial desire to live a life without a den, but once he and Lilly settled in, he came to enjoy the freedom of life beyond the confides of the den. Tony had his doubts that they would make it past the first snow before they called it quits and dug a den of their own, but Garth and Lilly surprised everyone with their knowledge of survival. Once the two of them dug their snow caves and huddled in close, they had all the warmth they needed to stay warm.

But oh the torture on Garth's behalf!

The two of them would be pressed tightly against each other in their cozy snow cocoon, and she always smelled so sweet, but he could never get past making the move before Lilly would throw up the red flag and reject his attempts to mate with her. It was quite frustrating, actually, because the two of them had been together for almost a year and he had yet to even get a pawjob from her; but he stayed with her because he loved her and he knew that, sooner or later, his drought would end with a great splash, and that all the waiting and all the frustration would be well worth the reward.

That time was now.

He stood for a moment just beyond the wall of grass and took a deep, composing breath then stepped through the threshold.

Garth did not know what had hit him, for just as soon as he set foot beyond the wall of grass, he was struck on his side and taken quickly to the ground. Instinct told him that he was ambushed and to retaliate, so he quickly moved to throw his attacker off of him, but he was held fast. He struggled to break free once more before, finally, it dawned upon him that he was not in any real danger... or at least that was what he thought...

Lilly stood over him, breathing hard with a wild want burning deep in her eyes.

"Hello, Garth," she panted as she teased her hot folds with her tail, "I've been waiting for you."

Garth smiled up at her and already he could feel his cock beginning to crown in his sheath.

"Have you now?" he asked.

Lilly nodded and flexed her claws excitedly into his shoulders as she moaned with want.

"Yes," she hissed softly, "and I'm gonna milk every last ounce of cum out of you until your balls are as dry as the desert."

Garth swallowed when he heard this, as the experience which he had expected was far from what he would receive, and it sounded like it might be painful.

"Uh, Lilly, I don't quite think-"

"Shut up," Lilly snarled as she dug her claws deeper into his skin.

Garth winced as he felt her claws sink into his flesh, and through tear-filled eyes, he saw his mate reach behind her for something.

"Either you cooperate and give me what I want, or I'll tie you up and take all that I can whether you like it or not," she warned, then smiled meekly, "of course, the choice is entirely yours."

Garth knew that he had to get out of here, or else he may not even have a penis when she was finished with him. He hated to lay paws on his mate, but given the circumstances, he feared for his safety, so with one, swift motion, he jammed his paws forcefully into the side of her ribs. This caused the sex-crazed female to snarl in pain and release her grip slightly. This was the break that Garth was looking for, and he took it immediately. Quickly, he broke her roots and rolled from beneath her, then shot like a rocket through the hole in the grass.

Lilly recovered quickly from her attack and rose to her paws.

"Oh, you're going to pay dearly for that one, my love," she seethed and took off after him.

Garth's mind quickly scrambled for a way out, but he was so flustered by the heat of the moment that he could not formulate any helpful ideas. The landscape around him was but a green and brown blur as he tore through the park, so he was essentially running blind; but he dared not slow down to get his bearings, nor did he chance to look behind him, because he knew that if he got caught, it would be over.

His lack of attention to detail proved catastrophic, as his flailing paws snagged a rock and before he could even comprehend what had happened, his body slammed to the ground and bounced painfully to a halt. Garth panted and winced in pain as he tried to recover from his accident, but the desperation of his current position drove him immediately to his paws, regardless of bodily harm. Only seconds passed before he was on his feet and moving again, though now he moved significantly slower and with a limp in his gait. He was just grateful that he was faster than Lilly and gave himself enough of a gap that she had not yet caught up to him. However, he knew that in this less than ideal state, it was only a matter of time before he was apprehended. He needed to find a place to hide, but where could he find sanctuary? He ran his eyes out over the land before him and discovered that he had journeyed into the main nesting area, which also meant that he was near Winston's den. That would be perfect. Surely Lilly's parents would protect him from her. On a dime, he turned and sprinted toward the ramp of their den and quickly made his ascent toward sanctuary.

"Garth, get back here!" he heard Lilly shout from behind him.

Garth felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the hunger in her voice and panic hastened his step as he drew near to the mouth of their den.

"Winston you've gotta help me," he cried as he rounded the corner, but as he slid to a stop in the den, he found the leader locked deep inside of his wife in a position which was rather peculiar, "oh god! I'm sorry!"

"Garth, what the hell!" Eve exclaimed as she covered herself with her tail and threw her chest down upon her mate's.

"Garth, what-"

"It's Lilly," Garth interrupted frantically, "she's gone completely insane! You have to-"

He was suddenly tackled to the ground from the side and a short-lived struggle ensued as Lilly began to attempt to tie his paws with vines.

"No," Garth screamed as Lilly wrestled the vines around his paws, "Lilly, wait!"

"I've waited long enough," she growled as she got off of him, "You shouldn't have run from me, Garth. That was bad. You've been a very bad boy."

She then took a length of vine into her mouth and began to drag Garth away.

"No!" Garth pleaded as he scrambled to find purchase on the floor of the den, but all he left behind him was a wide drag mark, "no! NOOO!"

Winston and Eve watched the events unfold before them silently, too shocked to move.

Garth cried out one final time for assistance before he was finally dragged around the corner and out of sight.

Winston and Eve watched as Lilly finally removed Garth from their den, and once they were alone, they turned to face one another.

"Told you she takes after me," Eve stated, effectively breaking the tension which Garth and Lilly had left behind

Winston chuckled and turned to the mouth of the den once more.

"Heaven help that poor boy," he joked, "I hope he can handle it."

A&amp;Ω

Lilly panted heavily as she finally lugged Garth back into their home, and as she released the vines from her mouth, she smiled.

"There now, Garth," she began cheerfully, "that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Lilly, please," Garth pleaded, wincing in pain from the scrapes inflicted upon his body from being dragged for so long, "you've gotta calm down."

"I'm completely calm," Lilly growled, "now, I'm gonna give you one last chance to stay here and fuck me right, and so help me God if you run away again you'd better pray like hell I don't catch you, because if I do, I'll cut off your dick, shove a stick into it and make it my dildo, get it?"

Garth whimpered with fear and nodded quickly.

Lilly smiled.

"That's a good boy," she chirped then began to cut the vines from around Garth's paws.

A little voice inside of Garth's head tried to convince him that if he ran away again, he would surely get away, but threat of castration spoke louder than any intuitions of escape, so when his paws were freed from the vines, he remained.

"Okay, Lilly," he began slowly, "what do you want from me?"

Lilly looked him over as he lied on the floor and considered the options that the present situation provided, but she decided that he would be more useful to her standing up. Besides, she could care less about pleasing him. Today was all about her.

"Get up," she ordered.

Garth nodded and rose with a deliberate sluggishness so as to signal that he possessed no intentions of running. Lilly giggled as he took to his paws then rolled over onto her back, propped herself up onto her elbows, and spread her legs wide to reveal her hungry, dripping pussy.

Garth hesitated for a moment as he stared at her folds, strangely unsure about what she wanted from him.

This caused Lilly to click her tongue on the back of her teeth in frustration.

"Seriously Garth?" she barked, "do I have to guide you through the whole fucking process? Carry your ass over here and eat me out."

Garth nodded and moved over to her then began to lower his mouth toward her baking folds, but he did not move in a matter quick enough to please his sexually starved mate so she grabbed the back of his head and forced him down upon her.

"Don't make me correct you again," se warned, "my previous offer still stands if you displease me."

Garth didn't even acknowledge the threat through fear of inciting her wrath and quickly shot his tongue out into her pussy.

And what a taste!

He had always wondered what this moment would be like, and even though the circumstances differed severely from what he had initially anticipated, he found that it was everything he had always imagined. He wanted more.

Lilly crooned softly as she finally felt her mate's tongue tease her sensitive walls, then she bit her lip as he worked his way up to her clit, the part from which he knew she would receive the most pleasure.

"Yes, Garth," she moaned loudly, "good boy."

Garth found it rather strange that she spoke to him as though he was a pet, but he wasn't going to argue with her. His goal here was to please both her and himself and come away from it without injury.

He flicked his textured tongue quickly over her clit then began to draw little circles around it, as each time he stimulated her, her legs twitched.

"Oh yes, Garth. Yes."

"You like that?" he asked with a smile.

"Shut up!" Lilly barked as she forced his face upon her folds once more.

Garth snorted in surprise as Lilly shoved his nose down upon her pussy again, and pulled away quickly as his tongue swept between its walls yet again.

"Lick faster," Lilly demanded through a moan, "deeper."

Garth nodded with whatever little room he had then did as he was told. With his long tongue, he reached deep into her folds and caressed them ever so nicely.

This caused Lilly to moan softly and she flexed her paw roughly on the top of Garth's head.

"That's a good boy," she commended as she bit her lower lip.

Garth continued to work her hungry pussy over with his tongue and even dared to insert a pad, but he dared not insert it too deep because he did not want to hurt his mate. Lilly moaned loudly as the combined pleasure of Garth's tongue and his newly inserted pad stimulated nearly every hypersensitive spot inside of her folds, and pretty soon she began to pant heavily and flexed her paw firmly into the fur on top of Garth's head. Even though Garth was new to the whole matter of intercourse, he knew that she was getting close to her climax, so it was at this point that he made an "O" with his lips around her sensitive walls and began to suck on them.

"Oh, fuck, Garth," Lilly panted, "I'm gonna cum!"

Garth continued to suckle on her walls and periodically inserted his tongue so as to insure that she received all the stimulation she could get. Lilly's pants began to increase in octave as she drew nearer to her climax until finally, with one loud moan, she squirted her juices all over Garth's face. Garth was startled, as the intensity of her climax was so great that some of it splashed up into his eyes, but the taste of what she produced was so amazing that he dared not pull away through fear of wasting even a drop of the succulent treat her mate provided for him. Once Lilly's climax subsided he pulled away from her, leaving her panting as she came down from her orgasm, then began to lick his muzzle clean of the cum that coated it.

"Enjoy yourself, babe?" Garth asked her with a smile.

Lilly panted and tilted her head back, and it was at this moment that Garth admired her underside. Ten teats in perfect rows lined her belly, and each had become swollen by the heat so that they almost resembled breasts. Garth found himself drawn to them like a magnet, but for the time being restrained himself, because he knew that he was far from being in the clear with his mate. However, after things settled down, he would definitely give them some much needed attention.

Lilly panted and lowered her head so that her eyes fell upon Garth once more and she smiled.

"Your turn," she crooned as she rose to her paws, "come here and give me a taste of that cock."

Garth nodded and moved over to her, but he did not move fast enough for Lilly's taste, so she simply tackled him to the ground and forcefully rolled him over onto his back.

Garth groaned from the dull ache in his back, but that ache was quickly forgotten as his horny mate began to lick his sheath. He panted heavily as his cock began to crown in his sheath, then slowly slid out as more blood rushed into it. Once his cock was exposed, Lilly turned her attention away from his sheath and began to lick his tool, which encouraged it to come out more and more until finally his whole cock was exposed to her.

She took a moment to admire its size, then, with a naughty giggle, she slurped him up into her mouth. Garth was anxious to see just how much of him she could fit into her mouth, because he knew that he had the largest cock out of any other male in the park. Much to his surprise, though, when the tip of his cock reached the back of her throat, it kept going and he groaned as he felt her literally swallow him whole. The sensation which he then felt was beyond his wildest dreams, as the ridges of her esophagus flexed and massaged the sensitive head of his cock in a fashion that nearly made him unload inside of her after only a minute. However, an old trick he had learned to prevent premature ejaculation was to clamp down onto his wrist with his teeth so as to take his mind off of the impending orgasm.

He groaned softly as he bit down upon his wrist, because he found the combination of pain and pleasure to be quite stimulating. However, the pain withheld his orgasm. Lilly remained down with her lips upon his knot for about ten seconds longer before she pulled away and moved up to the tip of his cock. Garth placed his paws on the back of her head as she went down upon him again then closed his eyes as she began to suck him off slowly.

"Fuck, Lilly," he panted as he allowed his tongue to hang out of the side of his mouth, "keep going."

Lilly was in no mood to be bossed around at the moment, but she let it slide for the time being, because she knew that quite soon she would fulfill her fantasies as his big, thick rod ripped into her pussy.

She sped up and began to lower her mouth upon him at varying angles so that he did not receive the same stimulation twice then placed her paw down upon his balls and began to gently massage them. Garth groaned and flexed his pads into her head fur then lifted his head to watch his lovely mate do her work. Lilly smirked sexily as she locked eyes with him then pulled away and began to quickly stroke him off with her paw.

"I want you to cum for me, Garth," she demanded, "I want to feel your seed slide down my throat."

Before Garth could say another word, Lilly went down upon his cock again and swallowed it just as she had done before. Then she pulled up and repeated the process at a quicker rate.

Garth could feel an orgasm beginning to rise, and he could tell just by the burn in his balls that this would be by far his greatest orgasm yet. He panted and pinched his eyes tightly closed then squeezed Lilly's head fur tightly in his paws.

"Fuck Lilly, I'm gonna cum," he moaned.

Lilly smiled, his mouth still full of his cock, then sped up even more. Garth began to pant loudly, and his breaths became more rapid. She knew that he was close. The time had come to execute her signature move.

Before Garth could even comprehend what had happened, Lilly's jaw unhinged around his cock, much like a snake, and his cock was driven deeper down her esophagus as she took his knot into her mouth. The sensation put Garth over the edge and with a long, loud groan, he fired of eight ropes of cum deep into Lilly's throat. Lilly coughed as she felt his seed spatter against the inside of her esophagus, but she did not reject her lover's cock. She could not risk losing even a single drop of this wonderful treat that he had provided for her. Finally Garth's orgasm subsided and he released her fur. Lilly smiled and swallowed down whatever cum had remained in her throat then pulled away and put her jaw back in place.

"Holy fuck," Garth panted, "where on earth did you learn how to do that?"

"Shut up," Lilly barked as she straddled his body, "you've had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Before Garth even had time to prepare himself, Lilly gripped the base of his cock and stood it up then slowly sat down upon it. Garth grunted as he felt his cock become engulfed in warmth and Lilly screamed with pleasure as all of her pent up frustrations were washed away by his cock as it forced its way deep into her hungry folds. Blood began to seep from the seal which had been formed around Garth's cock from when he forced him past her hymen, but she did not care about the pain. She needed him and she needed him bad.

Finally, she seated herself down upon his knot and she placed her paws on Garth's shoulders.

"Mm, yes," she crooned as she flexed her claws into Garth's shoulders.

Garth winced, as his mate's claws came dangerously close to piercing his skin, but he did not mind the pain, because in this moment, all that mattered to him was the pleasure he received from Lilly's tight, warm pussy.

Lilly started off slowly, as even the heat could not overpower her instinct to avoid personal harm, but that quickly changed as the drive for pleasure completely consumed her. She began to speed up until she rode upon his cock at a steady rate, and that was when she released her first of many loud moans.

"Mm, yes, Garth," she moaned as she flexed her claws into Garth's shoulders once more, "so big and thick!"

Beneath her, Garth gritted his teeth as the sensation of his mate's pussy hugging his member completely consumed his body.

"God, Lilly," he grunted as he placed his paws on her hips, "you're so fucking hot."

"I know that," Lilly replied through a pant as she continued to please herself with her mate's cock.

She ceased to bounce for a moment, then decided to change her tactics. She stayed down upon his cock then began to move her hips like a sexy cyclone upon his waist, which caused his cock to tease the most sensitive of areas inside of her. Then she began to slide quickly back and forth before she began to bounce once more.

"Oh, God Garth!" she cried as she lowered her head.

Garth smiled and used his paws to caress two of her many swollen teats, which caused the fur on Lilly's back to stand up on end.

"Fuck me, Garth," Lilly panted as she flipped her head back and sat upright.

Garth nodded and replaced his paws on her hips then waited for her to begin a downward thrust before he shot his hips up to greet her. This caused Lilly to gasp, as the combination of the pair's thrusts shot pleasure deep inside of her body.

Garth smiled, because he knew that he was doing everything right, then sped up. Lilly moaned and leaned down upon him so that her rear was lifted up off of his waist slightly, which granted Garth unlimited access to exact his sexual will upon his wife's beautiful pussy.

He wrapped his forelegs around Lilly's shoulders then gritted his teeth as he picked up yet even more speed. Lilly cried out with pleasure, as he fucked her so hard that his balls had begun to slap her ass.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Garth!" Lilly shrieked as her pants grew higher and higher in octave, "yes, yes, yes, YES! Oh!"

"Fucking shit," Garth groaned as he felt a dull ache begin to rise in his core.

However, he ignored this pain and kept going, because his mate depended upon him to deliver, pain be damned.

Lilly shrieked again and buried her face down into Garth's chest, where she continued to scream.

"Garth, I'm gonna cum!" she cried.

Garth replied only with a grunt and took extra care to place his next few thrusts right up against her g-spot so as to put her over the edge in the best way that he knew how.

Lilly panted heavily as her body became more and more tense then finally with a shrill shriek, her juices squirted out from her pussy with such intensity that it caused Garth's cock to become disengaged from her folds. Garth felt himself leave her, then felt her cum splash down onto his thighs then watched as his mate came down from her orgasm. She breathed deeply as her body came down from the high which it had just experienced and she smiled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I want more," she panted as she rose to her paws.

"Still more?" Garth asked her, surprised.

"Hop to it," Lilly ordered as she moved a few paces away then stopped with her rear to him.

Garth nodded and pressed himself up into trembling legs then moved over behind her.

He considered giving her a good licking before he began, but Lilly twitched her tail restlessly behind her, which indicated to him her impatience. So he abandoned that thought and pressed himself up onto his hind legs then deposited his chest along her back.

Lilly grunted as she felt his weight settle upon her and widened her stance to accommodate it then lowered her head as she awaited the moment when Garth should enter her once more.

This moment came when Garth aligned himself with her entrance and pushed slowly in, but Lilly did not want the slow treatment. She needed to be pounded like a bitch in heat, because that's exactly what she was.

"Fuck me, Garth," she moaned, "don't hold back!"

Garth nodded and immediately turned the dial up to then then ripped it off. So hard was Garth's thrusting that Lilly had to brace her forelegs against the ground to keep from sliding forward, but she loved every minute of it.

"Oh, yes, Garth!" she cried, "yes, yes, yes!"

"Fuck," Garth growled as her vaginal juices began to splash all over his thighs.

"Hit me, Garth," she pleaded, "I've been a naughty girl!"

Garth did not know if he could bring himself to lay paws on his mate, but she wanted it, so he brought his paw down hard upon her ass.

"Oh, yes!" she yelped, "do it again!"

Garth nodded, and found that he rather enjoyed this treatment, so this time, he brought both of his paws down hard upon Lilly's beautiful ass.

This caused Lilly to moan softly with pleasure and she lowered her head.

"Fuck me, Garth!" she moaned then fell into a fit of pants which grew higher and higher in octave until she reached the highest pitch that she was capable of getting.

Garth punished her ass again and again until red paw marks began to form beneath her white fur, then finally Garth withheld his paws. However, he did not cease to pound her tight walls. Vaginal fluids leaked like a faucet from Lilly's folds and pooled on the ground beneath her as her pussy was pummeled by her lover's large cock.

She arched her back and drug her claws into the dirt beneath her as wave after wave of pleasure surged over her. Garth grunted and hugged her waist tighter with his forepaws, while his hind legs scrambled for purchase on the ground behind him.

"Knot me, Garth!" Lilly cried as she raised her butt higher and lowered her chest to the ground, "I want your knot!"

Garth nodded and gritted his teeth as she opened up farther access to her folds , then focused all of his energy on forcing his knot into her. Lilly screamed with pleasure as he went all out on her delicate walls, but still they refused to give in to the large orb which sought entrance.

"Come on, Garth," Lilly begged, "get it in me!"

Sweat had begun to form upon Garth's brow as he continued to try to please his mate's demands, but his knot was simply too big. The increase in speed and power from his thrusting had caused a pleasurable sensation to rise inside of him and he knew that soon he would cum. He needed to get his knot in her now.

"Lilly, I'm getting close!" he panted.

"So help me, Garth, if you cum before you knot, I'm gonna kill you!" Lilly barked, "get that motherfucker in me right now!"

Given previous experience with these circumstances, Garth did not doubt that she was speaking the truth, so he went balls to the wall and put everything he had on the line so that he could get his knot into his mate.

Lilly straightened out her forelegs on the ground before her and began to push back against Garth's thrusts, as desire for a knot had completely consumed her. Garth's heart beat faster than it had ever beat before as sweat and saliva began to drip from his chin and tongue onto Lilly's back, but still his knot would not go.

The burn rose and became more intense. He wasn't gonna make it!

Beneath him Lilly screamed with desire as she, too felt an orgasm begin to rise.

"I know you can do it Garth!" Lilly encouraged, "rip me apart if you have to! Just get it in me!"

Garth began to growl softly as his orgasm neared its peek, but finally he felt her walls offer a little give. Just one more push should do it!

His growl intensified into a soft scream as he reared back then launched his hips forward one final time. Before he had even made it half way into her, the first rope of cum fired off into Lilly's womb, but he couldn't quit. He dug his claws into Lilly's side as his knot made contact with her walls yet again and yet a second rope of cum launched into her. However, this time, his knot kept going an with a dull pop, it bored and then locked deep inside of Lilly's pussy.

Lilly shrieked with pleasure as she finally felt his gigantic knot burry itself inside of her and as rope after rose of Garth's cum continued to fill her up, this pleasure grew until she, too crested into orgasm. This time, though, with the seal that Garth's knot provided, her fluids had nowhere to go and henceforth filled her to a point where she thought she would pop. But she didn't care. Garth deposited himself upon her back and panted heavily as Lilly panted tiredly beneath him.

"Oh, Jesus, Garth," she panted, "that was amazing."

Garth smiled and licked the side of her face.

"No need to cut off my dick, then?" he teased.

Lilly smiled as she turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Not today, Garth," she panted as she pulled away, "not today."

Garth smiled as he swung his body around so they stood tail to tail in the "tied" position, then began to lie down. Lilly, with no other option, followed his lead, and once they were settled on the ground, both of them smiled tiredly as they waited for Garth's knot to deflate. Garth had to laugh, though, because out of all of the wolves in the park who had the potential to be such a violent, sexual animal, he would have never suspected his delicate flower. But today, he guessed, he had finally learned the truth about innocence


End file.
